Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool connection for arranging a riveting tool on a riveting tool receptacle, comprising a contact surface arranged on the riveting tool for supporting the riveting tool on a supporting surface arranged on the riveting tool receptacle. The invention also relates to a riveting tool, a riveting tool receptacle and a riveting tool adapter.
Description of Related Art
When setting a rivet, the rivet is pressed with the help of a riveting tool. So-called riveting dies are usually used as the riveting tool, which apply high compressive forces to the rivet and thus shape the rivet heads. For this, different tools with riveting tool receptacles are known, which are designed for arranging the riveting tool. It is for example conventional to connect the riveting tools with pneumatically, hydraulically or also electrically operated tools with riveting tool receptacles.
In order to be able to securely transfer the high forces occurring during the riveting operation, the riveting tools normally lie in a planar manner, for example with a contact surface on a supporting surface arranged on the riveting tool receptacle.
For fixing the riveting tool on the riveting tool receptacle, the riveting tool is normally screwed with the riveting tool receptacle, wherein in the screwed in position the contact surface and the supporting surface are in contact.
With the increasing period of use of the tool, a loosening of the screwed connection can result due to the high forces occurring during the riveting operation, as a result of which the contact surface and the supporting surface are no longer in contact. This leads to the fact that the occurring forces can no longer be transferred via the contact surface and the supporting surface during a subsequent riveting operation, but rather solely via the screwed connection. However, in many cases, this leads to deformations of the riveting tool, the riveting tool receptacle or even to a break-away of the screwed connection from the riveting tool. The hereby occurring damage to the tool, the riveting tool receptacle and/or the riveting tool are considerable and can often only be repaired in a very cost- and time-intensive manner.
Furthermore, a screwed connection does not permit a quick change process of the riveting tool and even slight deformations to the connection can make repairs considerably more difficult.